Yun
How Yun joined the Tourney Yun is the more energetic and extroverted of the Lee Brothers, compared to Yang; he is more playful, upbeat, and easygoing, and while confident, he is not as cocky or sharp-mouthed as his younger brother, though he isn't above cracking jokes at the expense of anyone he defeats. Like Yang, he is also a movie enthusiast; when Yun encounters Fei Long in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Yun asks in his win quote whether he is "the real Fei Long" and then plans to tell Yang about meeting him. While having been separated from their parents at birth, the Lee twins are the honored twins of a certain neighborhood of Hong Kong, and are the beneficiaries of eight noteworthy and influential leaders of Hong Kong's underworld who support them as their godparents. While growing up, they were raised by their herbalist and acupuncturist grandfather, who also taught them the arts of Chinese Kung Fu. While they own the restaurant Shinryuken, they are also active in their communities, helping maintain the peace and settling disputes. After Chun-Li foils a criminal's getaway right before their eyes and drives off with Guile, Yun decides that whatever enemy is bringing Chun-Li out of retirement must be incredibly strong, and decides to follow her for an adventure. Yang happily accompanies him, knowing they are dealing with S.I.N., a division group of Shadaloo. After their "adventure", they return home to find Hoi Mei fuming, and she grabs Yun by the ear dragging him off. As they are being punished, the brothers encounter Chun-Li. As they bid her farewell and thank her for inspiring them to embark on their adventure, they hope to one day see her again. The Lee Brothers are nephews to the Lee who fought in the first World Tournament. With his twin brother Yang, he entered the third World Warrior tournament to show his skills. They later found and fought Gill, who appreciated their effort and granted them leadership of their town. They passionately turned down his offer, since they only fought him to stop his maniacal plans. As the brothers served customers at the Shinryuken restaurant, Yun spotted a cloaked individual. Yun remoked the cloak, but the man attacked. The brothers fended him off and he said he was Skelter-Helter, and was looking for "the man who killed his brother". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yun has his hands together as he bows. After the announcer calls his name Yun does a leaping kick towards the camera, then stands on one leg with his right palm out and says "Can't beat me!" Special Moves Zeshou Hohou (Neutral) Yun leans forward and lunges toward the opponent, fist-first, in a leaping stride. Tetsuzanko (Side) Yun performs a crouching turn-step forward and charge-leans the opponent with back of his shoulder. Nishokyaku (Up) Yun performs a pair of alternating jumping kicks, leading with the back leg. Kobokushi (Down) Yun does a two-handed pushing motion palm strike at around the level of his abdomen, accompanied with a leading-foot stomp; the strike can knock the opponent to the other side of the screen. You Hou (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Ultra Combo. Yun sets himself in a motionless stance for a second with "Hope you like this!" and delivers an upward arm lash to the opponent, then a Tetsuzanko which knocks them into the air. As they fall back down, he firmly plants his forward foot saying "Get ready!" and delivers a devastating upward punch into the haplessly falling opponent. Sorai Rengeki (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition ultra Combo. Yun throws two elbow strikes, two lunging palm strikes, and then a high kick which knocks the opponent into the air as he says "Can't stand up to my Kung Fu!" After following up with the elbow and palm strikes, Yun follows up even further with a hammering arm smash via leading hand, then a roundhouse turn kick to his opponent's face. He then from his flying kick leaps into the air and rides the flying opponent's back like a skateboard saying "Time to show off a little!" before performing a spinning handstand on them. He then rapidly launches a flurry of downward kicks, finishing with a powerful one which drives the opponent face-first into the ground. victory Animations #Yun does a light version of the Nishokyaku and he does a punch that faces the camera saying "No problem!" #Yun puts his right hand on his left fist then bows saying "Joi gin." #Yun takes off his abseball cap and spins it saying "That was pretty cool, huh?" On-Screen Appearance Yun skateboards to his starting point and says "Yahoo! Oh man! I love a good fight!" Trivia *Yun's rival is Helter-Skelter's younger brother and the 51st ranked UAA assassin, Skelter-Helter. *Yun Lee shares his English voice actor with Forest Law, Spade Ace, Natsu Dragneel, Jadeite, Metal General, Kanetsugu Naoe and Shiro Tokisada Amakusa *Yun Lee shares his Japanese voice actor with Jun Aoi. *Yun Lee shares his French voice actor with Guo Huai, K9999, Nameless and Draft Redder. *Yun Lee shares his German voice actor with Strider Hiryu, Crocomire, Reptile, Nameless, BJ and Yaya's ghost knight. *Yun Lee shares his Arabic voice actor with Nippy the Tiger Beetle, Phan Phan, Ganryu, Devil Ganryu, Kall-Su, Arbok, Ashram and Von Helsing. *Yun Lee shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Strider Hiryu, Takayuki Furuichi, Xiahou Yuan and Heidern *One of his Super Combos from Capcom vs. SNK 2, the Hiten Souryujin now serves as Yun and Yang's Team Final Smash. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters